Computer assemblies and other electronics are frequently housed within electronics enclosures for a wide array of applications in different environments. The computer assemblies and electronics generate heat within the electronics enclosures. The more power that is dissipated by the electronics, the higher the temperature within the electronics enclosure rises. As temperatures increase, risk of overheating and damage to the computer assemblies and electronics also increases.
Some electronics enclosures are coupled within systems that operate in harsh environments. For example, satellites and other orbiting craft typically include electronics enclosures. Oftentimes, as a satellite orbits the Earth, one side is typically exposed to the direct radiation of the sun while the opposite side is exposed to the deep cold of space. This causes severe discrepancies in the temperature within the satellite and the electronics enclosure, which can reduce the reliability and accuracy of the satellite's electronics. Cooling systems associated with such systems are designed to manage the high heat fluctuations with and without the influence of gravity. This task is complicated by the unique environment of space, which can present: widely varying external conditions, such as eclipses; micro-g environment; heat removal from the spacecraft by thermal radiation; limited available electrical power; and long operational lifetimes, with little to no possibility of maintenance.
Electronics enclosures are often constructed as conduction cooled electronics assemblies to manage the heat produced by the electronics within the electronics enclosures. A basic conduction cooled electronics assembly design rejects heat through its base. Some designs embed heat pipes into the enclosure walls. The heat pipes provide a means of directing the heat from the electronics to the base of the enclosure with a lower temperature rise than would be possible with the enclosure alone. However, such electronics enclosures require a custom design for each such electronics enclosure, including complex heat pipe bends and expensive tooling. Accordingly, extensive design time and costs become prohibitive to using custom electronics enclosures. For assemblies where weight is less of a concern, the electronics enclosure can be constructed using thicker enclosure pieces, which increase the conduction capacity, thereby reducing the temperature of the electronics. However, weight is usually a premium concern, regardless of where the system employing the electronics enclosure operates.
Electronics enclosures that are coupled within satellites and other orbiting craft are launched into orbit by various launch vehicles. The launch of such vehicles is a violent, vibrating, and shaking event. The vibrations and movement of the vehicle are easily translated to its payload and the sensitive systems therein. Accordingly, electronics enclosures require structural support to reduce the likelihood of damage to the enclosure and its contents. Such structural supports are commonly provided in the form of custom enclosure designs with integrated structural supports. Such custom designs, however, add extensive design time and costs to any project. Depending on the project, these custom enclosure designs can become prohibitive.
Accordingly, the prior art has, heretofore, failed to provide a relatively low cost, light weight, electronics enclosure that can be implemented for a wide array of different uses with a minimum of custom design requirements.